Jukeboxes have been around for decades and provide users with the ability to select desired music for reproduction in a convenient and advantageous manner. Jukeboxes conventionally have been provided in commercial establishments, such as restaurants and bars, to provide desired music on demand for patrons thereof for a fee. Over the last several years, a new generation of jukebox devices have become available that provide significant improvements in the operation thereof for all parties involved. More specifically, the conventional standalone phonorecord and CD jukeboxes are being replaced by digital downloading jukeboxes that are controlled by and communicate with a central server. An example of this new generation jukebox system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,204, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A leading provider of this new generation of jukebox systems is TouchTunes Music Corporation.
FIG. 1 shows an overview of an exemplary embodiment of a digital downloading jukebox system 10 (hereinafter referred to simply as a “jukebox system”). As shown in FIG. 1, the jukebox system 10 includes a central server 12 that contains a master library of audio content (typically music), as well as or alternatively audiovisual content (typically music and associated video or graphics), that can be downloaded therefrom. The jukebox system also includes a series of remote jukebox devices 16, 16a-16f. Each of these jukebox devices generally are located in a bar, restaurant, club, or other desired location, and are operable to play music in response to receiving a payment from a user, such as coins, bills, credit/debit card, etc., and having one or more songs selected by the user for play. In an alternative embodiment, a music service is paid for on a subscription basis by the location, and the selected music is free for the end-user. The jukebox device 16 typically includes a screen 18 that presents information to the user and allows the user to select songs therefrom, as well as an audio system 20 that plays the selected songs. The screen 18 also may be used for displaying song-related video or graphics. The screen 18 also may be used to display advertisements for the jukebox itself to attract customers thereto, to display other types of advertisements, and/or to display any other desired information.
The jukebox devices 16 (sometimes referred to as simply “jukeboxes” herein) are operable to communicate with the central server 12 through a communications network 14, such as, for example, the Internet. The jukeboxes 16 periodically communicate with the server 12 to provide information to the server 12 regarding the specific songs that have been played on the jukebox. The central server then uses this information to determine the appropriate royalties and/or other payments that are owed for songs played on each jukebox. Thus, one advantage of this new generation of jukeboxes is that the sound reproduction and/or other applicable music rights can be adhered to in a more accurate and reliable manner, thereby assuring the proper royalties are paid to the artists or music owners. The central server 12 also can provide new songs to the jukebox 16 to assure that the appropriate or most popular songs are maintained on the jukebox based on the specific customers at that location. Thus, the songs available on each jukebox can be customized through communication with the central server to provide the songs and/or types of music that customers generally request at each jukebox location. As described in the above-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,204, the central server also advantageously can be used to update the operating software on the jukeboxes in order to, for example, change the operation of the jukebox, such as to provide new or improved features. Thus, another advantage of this new generation of jukeboxes is that the songs (or other audio and/or visual content), and the operation of the jukebox itself can be remotely changed as desired, thereby reducing the need to have someone (such as a routeman) personally service the jukebox. Instead, such updates can be done using the central server 12.
As indicated above, the jukebox devices 16 each include a mass storage device, such as a hard drive, which stores the songs and associated video/graphics data (if any), as well as any other desired graphical information for reproduction on the jukebox. The mass storage device of the jukebox typically has limited storage capacity relative to the storage device of the central server 12. As a result, only a fraction of the songs stored on the central server typically are stored on the mass storage device of the jukebox at any one time. There may be other reasons as well, such as for security of the data or limited room in the jukebox itself, for having limited storage capacity on the jukebox and/or limiting the number of songs stored thereon. For example, physical space may be limited on wall-mount jukeboxes or the like, which are designed to be small in size as compared to free-standing models. As explained above, the songs on the jukebox can be changed through communication with the central server, but typically any one jukebox only stores a relatively small subset of the complete library of songs maintained by the central server at any one time.
To increase the revenue that a jukebox generates, the most desired songs may be made available on the jukebox over time. If customers cannot find songs they like on the jukebox, usage of the jukebox (and the revenue generated thereby) may be reduced. On the other hand, it is difficult to predict in advance exactly what a customer at any particular location will desire to play on the jukebox. In fact, there are likely many instances where a customer would have selected a song that exists on the central server but is not currently present on the jukebox. As a result, the jukebox may not be enjoyed and used to its fullest extent. To address this problem and increase revenue, jukebox systems have in the past provided a feature that enables the user to search for songs on the central server from the jukebox and request an immediate download of a desired song from the central server to the jukebox for an additional fee. This feature enables the user to play any song in the master library of songs maintained by the central server using the jukebox, regardless of whether the specific song is presently stored in the mass storage of the jukebox itself. Thus, the user can first look for desired songs on the local storage of the jukebox and then, if desired, search further on the central server for desired songs. The jukebox device typically charges an additional fee (such as five credits instead on one credit) for an immediate download and play of a song from the central server as opposed to a standard play directly from the jukebox's local storage.
For most users, a relationship with a jukebox extends only as far as a choice of songs to play. Casual users may find it difficult to make selections rapidly and/or to locate specific songs. Regular users, however, frequently choose the same songs, and they may become frustrated with always having to make the same selections. Both problems may result in a loss of revenue from intimidation, frustration, etc.
Accordingly, it is a feature of certain exemplary embodiments to create a relationship between the jukebox and the patrons, in view of the further feature of creating a relationship with a whole community of jukebox users. Such a system can establish a trust relationship between the jukebox and the patrons, while also creating a sense of ownership for the patrons by allowing them to customize their services and communicate with their friends. Such a relationship and feeling of ownership can greatly increase the convenience of using a jukebox and its related services while also decreasing intimidation, frustration, etc.
In certain exemplary embodiments described herein, the jukebox can be made the centerpiece for music services as well as other services that enhance the experience of users as well as the revenues of location managers. For example, a jukebox can become a contact point at a given location through which users can reach out to their friends. For instance, users may call a get together using the jukebox, share music through the jukebox system, or meet up at a jukebox if they become separated at a crowded club. Similarly, a jukebox can become, for example, a contact point at a given location through which the manager of the location can reach out to customers. For instance, a manager can advertise specials, notify regulars of special events, etc. Such communications can be initiated by users, by location managers, or by the jukebox itself.
When jukebox users leave a location, their connection to the music, and, more particularly, the jukebox itself, typically ends. Users provide massive amounts of data to the jukeboxes, such as, for example, which users like certain types of music or certain songs, when they listen to music, how frequently they listen to it, etc. With conventional jukeboxes, this information is not leveraged to provide additional features and/or services to interested users. Thus, collected information typically is wasted, and users experience only a fleeting sense of ownership. Users cannot, for example, recreate the experience of a particular night out.
Proprietors also lose out, because their connection to jukebox users disappears when users leave their establishments. Thus, proprietors lose customers until they return and are forced to rely on traditional, often ignored, methods of bulk advertisement. This form of advertising typically lacks specificity and does not reflect a personalized sense of belonging for users. Additionally, proprietors also cannot recreate specific events at which, for example, they had a particularly profitable nights.
Online communities typically, for example, on the Internet, have sprung-up to try to connect disparate users in a virtual space. These communities provide potentially continuous access to a broad range of features and users alike. However, conventional online communities are virtual only—when a user steps away from a computer, the connection, quite literally, is broken. Thus, while users may access this broad host of features and customize their experiences and even build an online persona complete with, for example, buying and viewing habits, the experience is fleeting.
By connecting jukebox users through an online community, however, the information provided to the jukebox can be used to provide a variety of features and services to the users. And, because jukeboxes are present at thousands of meeting points, connections exist at thousands of physical locations apart from the online virtual community. Thus, by leveraging the data collected by jukeboxes and tying users to an online community, a mixed real-and-virtual community may be established, for example, creating a lasting sense of ownership, personalizing services for potentially all users, drawing users together, establishing a vibrant socially active community of users connected by music, etc. Proprietors may similarly benefit by, for example, achieving a pipeline to additional business by connecting with customers while they are away from their locations, thus drawing them to their locations, etc.
Thus, a jukebox with an associated remote application can, for example, change users' perceptions of jukeboxes. Jukeboxes need not be stand-alone devices accessible only at bars. Rather, certain exemplary embodiments allow users to consider jukeboxes as, for example, media centers, meeting points, portals to online communities, etc. Moreover, with the advent of web-enabled portable devices (such as, for example, cell phones, personal digital assistants, etc.), users even can take the virtual community with them wherever they go. Users potentially may use portable devices to directly download music at any time, such as, for example, when they hear a song at home, in the car, at a bar, etc.
In certain exemplary embodiments, users' actions on jukeboxes and/or via remote interfaces may be represented by avatars specific to and/or customizable by the user. Jukeboxes may include avatar action programmed logic circuitry (e.g., any appropriate combination of hardware, software, or the like) to take actions on behalf of and/or represent the actions of the user. Such actions may include introducing songs with audio and/or video, singing and/or dancing along with music, marking online transactions (e.g., messages, postings, file transfers, etc.), etc. As such, user avatars may yet further increase senses of ownership and/or belonging, drawing users to jukeboxes. Moreover, avatars may further increase the enjoyment of the individual user, regular patrons, and/or newcomers to an area.
Although these features all have contributed to increased senses of ownership and personalization of jukeboxes, further improvements still could be made. In particular, it has been determined that jukebox users need more than music videos playing along with the audio to have a truly unique and interactive experience. Accordingly, certain exemplary embodiments of this invention provide further improvements in the form of and/or to promote jukebox interactivity. For example, overhead videos may include segment programming, which tends to be more engaging than digital signage, and they such programming may be integrated into the entertainment experience built around the jukebox zone. As a further improvement, video segments may be sequenced in a manner that frequently engages the viewer to review, respond, and recall elements of the material presented. As such, the video content may be able to complement and/or further enhance the interactive experience that jukeboxes currently provide, while also enabling patrons not directly in front of the jukebox to participate in the interactive process. In addition to creating a compelling entertainment experience for patrons, it also is possible to create new revenue opportunities for customers. For example, operators and national account customers and advertising partners may provide additional value to venues through the innovative use of managed video content.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that there is a need for systems and/or methods of enhancing the interactivity of jukebox-related experiences.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a digital jukebox device is provided. A display is configured to display jukebox-related video content. A first storage location stores a plurality of instances of audio content for playback by the jukebox device. A payment accepter accepts payment to enable playback of the instances of audio content by the jukebox device. A processor is configured to instruct a video server in communication with the jukebox device to reproduce, on one or more displays or groups of displays remote from the jukebox that are each operably connected to the video server, video content stored on a second storage location accessible by the video server. The video server is configured to coordinate playback of video content on the one or more displays or groups of displays. The video server is further configured to access the video content stored on the second storage location independent of the first storage location of the jukebox device. The coordinated playback is substantially offloaded from the processor of the jukebox device and the first storage location to the video server.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a digital audiovisual distribution network is provided. A central store of instances of audio content is provided. A plurality of digital jukebox devices respectively located at a plurality of locations is provided. Each said digital jukebox device comprises a display configured to display jukebox-related video content; a first storage location storing a plurality of instances of audio content for playback by the jukebox device; a payment accepter for accepting payment to enable playback of the instances of audio content by the jukebox device; and a processor configured to instruct a video server in communication with the jukebox device to reproduce, on one or more displays or groups of displays remote from the jukebox that are each operably connected to the video server, video content stored on a second storage location accessible by the video server. The video server is configured to coordinate playback of video content on the one or more displays or groups of displays, and is further configured to access the video content stored on the second storage location independent of the first storage location of the jukebox device. The coordinated playback is substantially offloaded from the processor of the jukebox device and the first storage location to the video server.
In certain exemplary embodiments, a method of operating a digital jukebox device is provided. Jukebox-related video content is displayed on a display of the digital jukebox device. Playback is enabled, by the jukebox device, for a plurality of instances of audio content stored on a first storage location of the jukebox device. Payment is accepted, via a payment accepter, to enable playback of the instances of audio content by the jukebox device. Via a processor of the jukebox device, a video server in communication with the jukebox device is instructed to reproduce, on one or more displays or groups of displays remote from the jukebox that are each operably connected to the video server, video content stored on a second storage location accessible by the video server. Playback of video content is coordinated via the video server on the one or more displays or groups of displays, such that the video server accesses the video content stored on the second storage location independent of the first storage location of the jukebox device, the coordinated playback being substantially offloaded from the processor of the jukebox device and the first storage location to the video server.
Certain exemplary embodiments may be implemented as any suitable combination of programmed logic circuitry (e.g., hardware, software, firmware, and/or the like). For example, the processors, modules, graphical user interfaces, etc. of certain exemplary embodiments may be implemented as any suitable combination of programmed logic circuitry. Additionally, certain exemplary embodiments may be tangibly stored as instructions on a computer readable storage medium.